1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a method for replacing tire valve stems that leak. It also relates to tools used to perform the steps of the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves stems provide fluid communication between the inside of a tire and the external environment so that gaseous fluid can be added to the tire as needed. Each valve stem includes a check valve having a position of repose that prevents gaseous fluid under pressure inside the tire from flowing out. The check valve is displaced from its position of repose when a conventional pump is used to inflate the tire.
Accordingly, if the valve stem leaks, the check valve is bypassed and the tire deflates. Replacing a valve stem by conventional methods is a time-consuming process because it requires jacking up the vehicle, removing the deflated tire, followed by separation of the rubber tire form the metallic wheel so that the worn out valve stem can be replaced by a new one. The tire must then be re-mounted. As recited in an article posted on the Internet at eHow.com, the steps required to replace a valve stem include: 1) Unscrew, and remove, the valve stem cap; 2) Insert the valve stem core pulling tool into the valve stem, and twist it to the left, until the core unthreads and the air pressure in the stem is released; 3) Lay the tire flat on the floor, and break the seal where the sidewall of the tire meets the rim, by stepping on the sidewall with your foot or pounding on it with a sledge hammer, 4) Find where the valve stem is on the rim, and push in the sidewall of the tire to expose the inner gasket of the stem with your foot; 5) Apply a generous amount of tire-changing lubricant over the outer and inner rubber gaskets of the valve stem with a toothbrush; 6) Grip the outer valve stem with a pair of pliers, and twist it back and forth to allow the lubricant to saturate the valve gaskets; 7) Insert a screwdriver through the valve stem, until the handle is flush with the lip of the threaded part of the stem; 8) Hold the handle of the screwdriver with your left hand, and tap, or pound, the head of the handle with the sledge hammer, until the valve stem is pushed all the way through the rim. The instructions end at that point but, obviously, the awkward separation between the rubber tire and metal rim must be maintained as the new valve stem is introduced into its opening from inside the rubber tire.
Thus, there is a need for a less time-consuming and less difficult, more cost-effective, convenient method of replacing a defective valve stem. Three simple tools that facilitate execution of the method steps are included.